Another Life
by DaNightsTemplar
Summary: "The last thing he recalled was a tremendous roar and a blinding light. Then darkness." In this new world of Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils will Naruto be able to find his way back home and save his friends. Or would he find something else worth saving along the way... Powerful Naruto, NarutoxHarem


**I have been reading a few NarutoxHighschoolDxD crossovers lately and I thought I should take a crack at it. This is my first ever crossover fic, and to anyone who has read my other fics, I am working on them and greatly improving chapter sizes...hopefully. Anyway, enough of that, lets get started!**

* * *

Darkness. Nothing but darkness clouded his vision. He called out, hoping that someone would respond. His ears ready for even the slightest sound, but nothing came. He tried to remember what happened, to recall how he got here. A few memories flickered through his mind. Madara was about to use the ten tails to complete the Infinite Tsukuyomi, however, it turns out the ten tails was too powerful for Madara to control. The last thing he recalled was a tremendous roar and a blinding light. Then darkness. Something caught his eye in the blackened abyss. A feint hint of crimson red, whipped in front of his eyes. A soft, yet strong feminine voice called out to him. As if it was trying to pull him out of the dark and into the light, a few words were muttered.

"Wake up"

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes, but quickly shut them again because of the blinding light that they were subjected to. Trying again to open his eyes, the light seemed to have dulled a bit. Carefully, he rose up to gain his bearings, he was lying on a comfortable bed in a Victorian looking room. The bed itself was queen sized and had posts at either corners that rose up to roof, each post had a rose carved into them by what only could be done by a master craftsmen. The rest of the room was darkly lit, and the walls were covered with black wallpaper with thin, vertical, golden lines down them. The furniture in the room consisted of a couple of chairs and tables, as well as a dresser, closet and two bedside cabinets, all decorated with the same design as the bed posts.

The teen himself had sky blue eyes and golden-spiky blond hair that defied gravity itself. He also adorned three whisker like marks on each cheek. A groan and ruffles of the covers brought his attention to a lump beside him that was clinging onto his arm and a patch of crimson hair peeking out from under the bed sheets. Another groan was heard brought with yet again more movements of the sheets as a beautiful teen emerged from the warm covers. She had waist length crimson hair with bangs covering her forehead and fair tanned skin that looked incredibly smooth. With a stifled yawn, her blue-green eyes fluttered open and and her gaze slowly met his. His eyes wandered down and he immediately took notice of her naked figure and exposed breasts, that despite their size were perky and well rounded. He also took notice that he to, was naked.

"AHHHH!"

With a manly scream he leaped of the bed and hit the floor with his back against the wall and a bright red across his cheeks. The red-haired beauty, couldn't help but giggle at the site of the blond boy she found trying to cover is ever growing manhood. Then she gazed down at his lean body. She didn't have time last night and was far too tired to admire his body, but now she could fully appreciate his rippling body, from his toned pectorals, to his well defined 6-pack (cheesy right?). While she took a look at his body the blond as returned the favour. He noticed her light skin that look soft to the touch, and her luscious curves. His eyes wondered upwards, past her generous

The blond teen noticed her gaze, but didn't say anything, its not like he was embarrassed about his body, his friends back home saw him plenty of time without his shirt. That reminds him, "Errm... Where exactly am I? And...who are you?" his question seemed to snap the girl out of her trance, "Ohh! You're in my club house,and my name is Rias Gremory" she replied as if he knew where that was. "Well, Rias-chan..." he started "Where is that exactly?" As soon as those words left his mouth, she seemed to remember how so found him and she also took notice of the suffix 'chan'. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, you're in a different world," the room went silent for what seemed like a eternity and a strong breeze made the curtains flap around.

"WHAT!"

He fainted.

"Well I should of seen that coming," she spoke to herself as she got off the bed and got dressed. "I guess all there is to do now is to wait for him to wake back up" she picked up the boy's naked body, trying her best not to look down at his private parts, and placed him back in the bed.

* * *

"**Naruto"**

A booming voice awoke the teen addressed as Naruto from his slumber. Slowly, he rose to his feet and took a look at his surroundings.

The place that he awoke in was all-to familiar with the blond, as he had appeared her many times before. It was a dark, wet sewer with leaky pipes that clung to the walls that seemed to go on forever. The place always gave him the creeps, no matter how many times he has come here.

"**Naruto"**

The voice spoke again in a slightly louder tone. Naruto turned around to where the voice was coming from and proceeded to walk towards the ominous voice. A little way down the path he entered a large room with a massive gate that was wide open and the kanji for 'seal' on a piece of paper a few meters from the open gate.

"Kurama, what happened? I'm pretty sure that girl said we were in a different world, but that can't be true can it? What happened after the blast?" A few large footsteps were heard that seemed to create mini earthquakes each time, until a humongous, red fox appeared from within the darkness, with a troubled look upon its large face. The main features of the giant fox were its blood, red eyes that adopted a black slit where the pupil should be. Its razor sharp teeth that were as big as a full grown adult were also visible, but the most eye-catching feature was its nine large tails that were slowly wagging about as if it was being blown by the wind.

"**I hate to say this Naruto, but I'm afraid the girl is right, it appears Madara underestimated to power of the ten tails, even without me fully completing it. He lost control and that is all I can remember myself. As of where we are, it appears we have appeared in another dimension of some kind, much like Obito's Kamui, and like Obito's Kamui, I have yet to find away out." **Spoke the large fox as it chose to sit down on its hind legs.

"So everyone... All of my friends are gone... And with the ten tails not being controlled, they are most likely..." With a splash, the boy fell to his knees and held his head in his hands as a quiet sobbing was heard.

The great beast looked down at the boy in sympathy. He too has lost his brothers if Naruto was correct, but there was no way to find out. As of yet.

"**Naruto, you still have one friend left." **The said boy, looked up to see a grining fox, looking upon his companion brought a little smile to his face and helped ease the pain, knowing that he has one friend left.

"**And besides, we don't even know if anyone is dead yet, for all we know time could be different here." **reassured Kurama, as he brought his head down to look at the blond at eye level.

"Hey you're right! There's still a possibility that everyone is alive!" exclaimed Naruto with his classic grin on his face. Kurama chuckled at the boys antics, some things never change.

"**In the meantime, you should stick around with that girl that helped you. She seems like she could help you, but don't tell her about who I am, or where we're from yet. We still don't know if we can trust her, but if we can, maybe she can help you in more ways than one. After all she has a nice body for a human girl" **suggested the fox with a wink and a foxy grin plastered across his face.

Naruto couldn't help but blush at the thought. "Hey you perverted old fox! We just met!" The fox just gave a loud laugh and then returned to the darkness of the room as Naruto's vision started to fade.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all?

* * *

**And there we have it. The first chapter of 'Another Life'. My GCSE'S are in three days time so I don't know when the next chapter would be out, plus I am working on my other stories. But on another note, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, and follow me on the magic adventure we call, Naruto's life. **

**See ya next time!**


End file.
